


Who Died?

by orphan_account



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Leonard Snart - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nate has a question.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Slight angst I guess? Missing scene from Land of the Lost.

After all had been said and done, after Rip had been saved, the Crew had gathered in the library to crash Nate and Ray’s movie night. They would be watching The Wizard of Oz, Amaya had insisted. Everyone had just gotten settled and comfortable with various snacks and drinks when Nate asked the question. 

“Wait then who died?”

Everyone turned to him, some amused, some concerned. 

“What are you talking about?” Sara asked, confused. 

“My first mission as a Legend, you told me to be careful. That even the strongest and bravest of us die out here. I had assumed you meant Rip, but he’s here and alive. So, who died?” 

No one answered at first, the question weighing heavy on the original Legends. He snuck a glance at Amaya who only shurgged. 

“Leonard Snart. My partner,” Mick finally answered, his voice gruffer than usual. Amaya reached her hand over and gently rested in on his shoulder for comfort. Sara herself got up and started to walk out. After the day they had just had she wasn’t ready for this conversation.

“No, seriously. Who was it?” Nate asked. 

“Nate..it was Snart. He died a hero. Now, maybe drop it?” Ray suggested. 

“But I thought Rip picked you all up from January 2016.”

“He did.”

“So how could Leonard Snart be on a mission with you in 2016 when he disappeared from the face of the earth in 2013?”


End file.
